nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Boomerang Bros.
The Boomerang Bros. is a type of Koopa that, like Hammer Bros., specialize in the use of a certain item as a weapon. Instead of throwing Hammers like the Hammer Bros., Boomerang Bros. use Boomerangs that move back and forth to them. They are not as commonly found in the Mario series as their Hammer Brother relatives. The physical appearance of Boomerang Bros. has changed throughout the series. Early artwork depicts them identically to Hammer Bros. of that era, with orange skin along with black shells and helmets. The Boomerang Bros. in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door and Super Paper Mario appear to be based on this coloration. In Super Mario Bros. 3 and its remakes, they have green skin and striped underbellies. Mario Superstar Baseball started the trend of depicting Boomerang Bros. with yellow skin and blue shells and helmets. Most games since have retained this depiction. General information Physical description Boomerang Bros. are virtually identical to Hammer Bros. in appearance, featuring the same colored skin, belly plate, nose, and eyes, though with differences, such as wearing dark blue helmets, shoes, and shells. In comparison to Hammer Bros., Boomerang Bros. have maintained consistent designs more often. The official artwork of Super Mario Bros. 3 depicted Boomerang Brother with somewhat darker yellow skin than in recent games, while his shoes, shell, and helmet are black. In-game, they are depicted with light green skin and white belly plates instead, likely due to the NES's technical limitations; however, all other aspects of their design are faithful to their artwork. Boomerang Brothers' sprites in Super Mario All-Stars and Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 depict them with darker green skin, as well as tanned belly plates. Yoshi's Safari depicts Boomerang Bros. with off-white belly plates, green helmets and shells, darker yellow skin, and no shoes, while also being very large, in the vein of both Hammer Bros. and Sledge Bros. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door gave Boomerang Bros. altered designs, with them having rounder body proportions, wearing spiked armbands, and sporting black helmets, shells, and shoes, similar to Super Mario Bros. 3. From Paper Mario: Sticker Star onwards, they use their current designs, but with paper outlines around them. Speech Early on in their history, Boomerang Bros. did not have voice acting, due to technical limitations of the NES and SNES. In some games, like Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Boomerang Bros. are given text dialogue, so players can understand what they are saying. As of Super Mario Galaxy 2, they have received voice acting from Motoki Takagi, who also voices Hammer Bro and Fire Bro. When voiced, Boomerang Bro's speech primarily consists of grunts and yells, but sometimes includes exclamations like "NO!". Powers and abilities Boomerang Bros. use boomerangs as weapons in all of their appearances. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Boomerang Bros. throw multiple boomerangs at once, which can quickly return to them. In the New Super Mario Bros. games, Boomerang Bros. throw their boomerangs at slower rates, but they can curve in different directions, or travel higher. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions, Boomerang Bros.' boomerangs are shown to pierce through multiple enemies. Like their relatives, Boomerang Bros. are shown to have high agility, especially evident in the 3D platformers. Boomerang Bros. frequently hop, to the point of hopping while idling. Boomerang Bros. are shown to jump exceptionally high, quickly traversing many areas; they often do this in conjunction with throwing their boomerangs. The Mario Baseball series portrays Boomerang Bro as a power character, making him specialize in fielding and batting, but having poor pitching skills and running speed. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Boomerang Brothers debut in Super Mario Bros. 3 as somewhat common enemies found primarily in Desert Land. They first appear in World 1-3. They attack Mario or Luigi by throwing multiple boomerangs which circle back if they miss. In order to defeat a Boomerang Brother, Mario or Luigi need to jump on them or throw something at it, such as a fireball or shell. If one of the brothers can get close enough, they can also be defeated by Raccoon Mario's tail. Their map icon in the NES version was originally a Hammer Brother. This was changed in the SNES version to reflect a Boomerang Brother, which was retained for the GBA remake. Every Treasure Ship is guarded by a pair of Boomerang Brothers. Also, in Dark Land, a Boomerang Brother appears as the boss of the first tank level. In the NES version, these ones appear a sky blue color, due to the space in the data most commonly occupied by green palettes being replaced by a sky blue palette in artillery levels.https://www.spriters-resource.com/nes/supermariobros3/sheet/25685/ Discussion on The Spriters Resource ''New Super Mario Bros. In ''New Super Mario Bros., Boomerang Bros. appear as rare enemies, although they are one of the most common species of Hammer Bros. in the game. Only one appears in World 2-5, two appear in World 7-3, and two appear in World 8-7. Boomerang Bros. retain their usual patterns, attacking Mario or Luigi by throwing boomerangs at them. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Boomerang Bros. return in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, acting and appearing in much the same way as in the previous game. However, they are extremely rare, with only two of them appearing in World 2-1. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Boomerang Bros. make their first 3D Mario appearance in Super Mario Galaxy 2. They first appear at Bowser Jr.'s Boom Bunker, and like the Hammer Bros., mostly appear in Bowser and Bowser Jr. galaxies. Three of them also appear at the end of the Grandmaster Galaxy, where they have to be defeated to get the Power Star in the first mission and the final Launch Star in the second mission. As usual, Boomerang Bros. use boomerangs to attack the player. If one is defeated while its boomerang is out, the boomerang will still turn around and fly back towards the area from which it was thrown until it hits a wall. Yoshi can catch the boomerangs with his tongue and then spit them out as weapons against the Boomerang Bros. The player can flip them over by using Yoshi's tongue, by jumping on them or via spinning, and then walk into them to defeat them. It is possible to avoid boomerangs by crouching, and since Mario can walk while crouching, this makes it relatively easy to approach and defeat a Boomerang Bro. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' Boomerang Bros. reappear in Super Mario 3D Land and retain their behavior from Super Mario Galaxy 2, though they are beaten in one hit. From World 5 onwards, Boomerang Bros. can drop Boomerang Flowers when defeated. They mostly appear in castle levels in the normal worlds, and a variety of levels in the special worlds. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' The Boomerang Bros. return again in New Super Mario Bros. 2, operating in the same manner as before. Unlike the other Hammer Brother members that are in this game, the Boomerang Bro appears in five different levels, which are World 2-2, World 2-5, World Mushroom-Warp Cannon, the second course of the Platform Panic Pack, and the first course of the Mystery Adventures Pack. In the latter, it is shown that they can be affected by Gold Rings; when this happens, they toss three coins instead of their normal weapons, like the other Hammer Brother species. ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' Boomerang Bros. return once more in New Super Mario Bros. U where they act in the same way as in the predecessors. Five of them can be found in the level Bouncy Cloud Boomerangs from Meringue Clouds. ''Super Mario 3D World'' Boomerang Bros. return once again in Super Mario 3D World, working as they did in Super Mario 3D Land. They appear primarily in Beep Block Skyway, Fire Bros. Hideout 3, and Bowser's Lava Lake Keep. ''Yoshi's Safari'' In Yoshi's Safari, Boomerang Brothers occasionally appear as mini-bosses that attack Mario and Yoshi by throwing boomerangs at them. These Boomerang Brothers are difficult adversaries to defeat, as they possess a large amount of health and run back and forth quite quickly. Unlike other experiences with Boomerang Brothers, Mario can knock away an incoming boomerang by blasting them with his Super Scope. ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga''/''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' A different kind of Boomerang Bro. appeared in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. These Boomerang Bros., however, were rather tall and thin, wore sunglasses, and had sprouts growing from their heads. In the remake, these are renamed "Beanerang Bros.", with regular Boomerang Bros. now appearing in the new Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser story. In Minion Quest, Boomerang Bros. are ranged troopers, and attack by throwing their boomerangs at enemies. Their special skill, Piercing Projectile, allows them to throw a boomerang at a targeted enemy, damaging any enemy other enemy in its path, along with hitting the targeted enemy a second time as it flies back. Boomerang Bros. are strong against Pokeys and Goomba Towers. ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' Boomerang Bros. return as an enemy in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. They appear in Somnom Woods where they are very common. In the field, they chase Mario and Luigi very briefly when spotted, and then throw their boomerang at them. Like with the Beehoss' bees, touching the boomerang engages a battle with the owner of the touched boomerang. In battle, Boomerang Bros. follow the orders of the Commander Lakitu in the background. A Boomerang Bro will approach the Bros., look at the Lakitus (in one instance) fly in a varying kind of circle and throw their boomerangs in a similar fashion to how the two Lakitus fly. Mario and Luigi can each jump on the boomerang to avoid it; jumping over it will cause the boomerang to hit the Boomerang Bro when coming back and damage it. If the Commander Lakitus are defeated through use of a Taunt Ball, the Boomerang Bros.' own actions give away their attacks. If there are two or more Boomerang Bros., the two Lakitu may raise a red M flag and green L flag, one raising one and the other raising the other. As they do this, the Lakitus move towards or away from the battle simultaneously. The Boomerang Bros. will throw their boomerangs in the air also simultaneously, for them to land on one bro each one after the other. Mario and Luigi must hammer these back to sender before they hit them. Whichever Bro's flag is being held by the Lakitus who's closer is the Bro who must smack their incoming boomerang away first. Additionally, the boomerang that will hit its target bro first also moves towards its target faster than the other, as indicated by the shadows on the ground. This takes up the attack turn of the Boomerang Bros. involved. If they fly in a clockwise (when looking from the Bros.' point of view) circle, the boomerang will fly towards Luigi first. If anti-clockwise, it will fly towards Mario first. If the Commander Lakitus floats downwards and does two clockwise loops, the Boomerang Bro will jump, then throw, and the boomerang will fly towards Luigi first; however, it flies over the Bros. for the first loop, where they must idle, and then jump when it flies towards Luigi the second time. If it does this with anti-clockwise loops, it will fly towards Mario first, and he must jump first on the second loop. ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' Boomerang Bros reappear in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam as enemies, along with their paper counterparts. They appear in Bowser's Castle and one room in Neo Bowser Castle. In battle, they have two attacks. Their first attack is by walking in front of one bro and throwing their boomerang, which must be jumped over, then the boomerang will fly back behind a different bro which again must be jumped over. If the boomerang is jumped on the first time, the second attack will be nullified. If the boomerang is jumped on the second time, the Boomerang Bro will take damage; the opposite as in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Their second attack is for their boomerang to circle around one bro, which must be hit back with the hammer. If the boomerang is not hit in enough time, the bro will take damage. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' Boomerang Bros. appear in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey as enemies and recruitable allies in the Bowser Jr.'s Journey mode. They are strong against Pokeys, Goomba Towers and Toothies, but are weak against Parabones. ''Paper Mario'' series ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' A single Boomerang Bro named Bamma appears in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door as a competitor in the Glitz Pit alongside the Hammer Bro Hamma Jamma and the Fire Bro Flare. He sports a silver shell and helmet, and his boomerang bears a single red stripe. Similar to the Boomerang Bros. in Super Mario Bros. 3, Bamma can attack Mario and his partners by either throwing a single boomerang or multiple ones by using either his Boomerang Throw or Multiboomerang moves, respectively. ''Super Paper Mario'' In Super Paper Mario, several Boomerang Bros. are brainwashed by Nastasia to serve under Count Bleck. The game also features a new, shadowed type of Boomerang Bro known as a Dark Boomerang Bro. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Boomerang Bros. reappear in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. Unlike previous Paper Mario games, their helmets and shells are now the standard blue, and as with most returning enemies appearing in the more standard Mario platform games, they with other Bros. enemies they have gotten a visual revamp. Boomerang Bros. appear in numerous areas, starting from World 3. They are mostly found in outdoor areas. Outside of battle, they can attack Mario by tossing a Boomerang at him, which damages him. Their main attack is throwing a boomerang at Mario that causes damage twice, during the initial throw and when it returns. Their Boomerangs also sometimes spread a curse on Mario, dizzying him and lowering the success rates of his attacks, as well as keeping him from using evasive stickers. Since their defense is 2, Boomerang Bros. are immune to Hopslipper stickers. Sometimes after battle, a Boomerang Bro may drop a Boomerang sticker. A couple of Boomerang Bros. stop and ambush Mario to prevent him from getting the Comet Piece. These same Boomerang Bros. (after defeating Gooper Blooper) guard a Heart Block and an HP-Up Heart. However, instead of fighting together, they are fought individually. The two Boomerang Bros this time are assisted by two Ninjis (one in each battle) and one Snifit. ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' Boomerang Bros. return in Paper Mario: Color Splash keeping their appearance and behavior from the previous game. They are only found in Sunset Express, Green Energy Plant and Black Bowser's Castle. A circus version of them called Circus Bro. appears in Mossrock Theater and during the battle with Lemmy in The Emerald Circus. ''Mario Baseball'' series ''Mario Superstar Baseball'' In Mario Superstar Baseball, one of the alternate color schemes for the game's playable Hammer Bro. is a Boomerang Bro that wields a large boomerang in place of a baseball bat in the same way that Hammer Bro. wields a hammer instead of a bat. Boomerang Bro. is a power-type player in the game, and can easily obtain home runs. Beginning with this game and beyond (excluding Super Paper Mario), Boomerang Brothers wear a blue helmet and a blue shell, similar to blue-shelled Koopa Troopas. ''Mario Super Sluggers'' Boomerang Bro. is also a playable character in Mario Super Sluggers. However, unlike in Mario Superstar Baseball, he has average pitching and fielding abilities, and his batting is tied with the Hammer Bro., while inferior to the Fire Bro. ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' In Mario Golf: World Tour, one of the names that can appear on the tournament scoreboard is "Boomerang Bro". ''Mario Kart 8''/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Boomerang Bros. appear in Mario Kart 8 and its enhanced Nintendo Switch port Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on the courses Bowser's Castle and 3DS Neo Bowser City as spectators. One of the sponsors in the game is Boomerang Bros. International Airlines, which appears to be run by Boomerang Bros. Cartoons Super Mario Momotarō In the short anime film Super Mario Momotarō, a Boomerang Bro becomes the second creature to join forces with Mario on his mission to rescue Princess Peach after helping it get up from being stuck on its back. During the battle with Bowser, the Boomerang Bro helps by hitting him on the head with its boomerang, as well as knocking out Iggy Koopa with it. After the battle, the Boomerang Bro helps Mario deliver the treasures Bowser stole back to their rightful owners. He could represent the dog from Momotarō. ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! While technically not Boomerang Bros., ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! episode Crocodile Mario features standard Koopa Troopas that attacked using Boomerangs. ''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' Boomerang Brothers appear several times in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, serving as soldiers in Bowser's army that use their boomerangs for long-range attacks. Somewhat unlike the game, it is not uncommon for Boomerang Brothers to travel together in groups. Nintendo Comics System A Boomerang Brother made a relatively minor appearance in the Nintendo Comics System story The Kingdom Enquirer, where it attacks Mario and Toad with its boomerangs after the two heroes exit a Warp Pipe. Nintendo Adventure Books If Mario chooses to follow the main path to Fort Koopa in the Koopahari Desert in Double Trouble, he encounters the Boomerang Brothers (described as monstrous twins, despite the illustrated activity depicting four), who send a barrage of boomerangs at him after deciding the plumber looks tasty. Depending on how the accompanying puzzle is solved, Mario escapes either narrowly or easily and reaches Fort Koopa, or is hit in the back of the head by a returning boomerang while taunting them. This leads to one of the book's few Game Overs - one of them nonchalantly picks the knocked out Mario up by the leg, tosses him into a sack of old orange peels and other things he has picked up in his travels and, upon sheepishly agreeing with his brother that they're tired, plans to go home to make themselves "a nice pot of plumber soup." Profiles and statistics ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' *''Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser'' profile: They throw boomerangs with ample gusto. Strong against Pokeys and Goomba Towers. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' *''Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' profile: They throw boomerangs with ample gusto. Their specialty is to attack the bellies of tall enemies like Pokeys. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' *'European Website Bio:' "As their name suggests, these enemies use boomerangs to attack Mario. Remember that thrown boomerangs always come back, so don't think you're safe because you dodged it the first time!" References Category:Mario enemies Category:Mario Baseball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Koopas